


Fire Alarm

by icandrawamoth



Series: I'm Lovin' It Verse [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dorm fire alarm goes off at two am, forcing everyone out into the cold. Enjolras forgets his jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Alarm

_Eeeeeent, eeeeeent, eeeeeent, eeeeeent!_

After the initial flinch at the fire alarm screeching in his ears, Combeferre’s response is a frustrated sigh. Of course this would happen now, because everyone in their dorm is incapable of cooking anything without filling the place with smoke. He can smell the burning food from where he sits. It’s two am, and he’s in one of the basement study rooms preparing for the Medical Ethics test he has that day. He’d finally gotten Enjolras to detatch himself from his own work and go to bed half an hour earlier and decided to leave the room rather than stay and risk disturbing him once he was finally settled.

Shaking his head, Combeferre quickly puts his books in his totebag and heads for the door. These alarms are frustratingly pointless, especially at this time. Everyone has to get up, go outside, stand around in the cold until the fire department shows up, wait some more until they confirm that, yes, there’s burnt food and not a raging inferno, then let them back inside so they can sleep for five minutes before getting up for class. It can’t he helped, though, he supposes. At least they’ll be prepared in the unlikely event that there ever is an actual fire.

Combeferre heads for the closest exit, the back door of the dorm closer to his and Enjolras’s room. The mid-November night air bites, even through the university logo-emblazoned sweatshirt he is wearing. He looks around, doesn’t see Enjolras anywhere among the growing crowd, but that’s not surprising. If he was asleep, it’s going to take him a few extra moments to get ready and come out.

Courfeyrac and Jehan are huddled together off to one side, though, and they beckon him over. “Who the hell is even cooking at this time of night?” Courfeyrac demands as soon as he’s within earshot. “I’m going to throttle them.”

“They were hungry,” Jehan murmurs sleepily from his place in his arms.

Courfeyrac drops a kiss on his forehead. “Then they should’ve gotten something from the vending machine. This is no time to be cooking, especially if you can’t.”

Combeferre’s eyes are still on the door, waiting for his own boyfriend. The stream of people has slowed; almost everyone is outside now. Enjolras hasn’t come out this door, and Combeferre can’t see him with the small crowd at the other end of the building, at the other back door.

“I’m going around front to find Enjolras,” he tells his friends, who nod as he walks away.

At the front door, the crowd is slightly bigger. It takes him a moment to spot Enjolras standing at the edge, his dark blue pajama pants blending into the shadows, but the bright red t-shirt jumping out. Combeferre rolls his eyes, because of course Enjolras forgot to pull a jacket on when he left the room.

“Hey,” Combeferre murmurs as he approaches, and Enjolras turns. Combeferre can’t help but think how adorable he is, golden curls mussed and face still soft with sleep. He’s only half awake.

“Hey,” Enjolras responds. “I wondered where you were.”

“I went downstairs so I wouldn’t bother you after you fell asleep and ended up coming out in back.” Combeferre reaches out to run a hand up and down Enjolras’s already-cold arm. “You should have brought a jacket.”

Enjoras shivers. “I didn’t even think to.”

“Come here.” Mindful of his boyfriend’s distaste for public displays of affection, Combeferre tugs Enjolras further into the shadows before pulling him close, tucking Enjolras’s bare arms against his chest and wrapping his arms tight around his back.

“‘Ferre…” Enjolras protests, the second shiver that runs through him taking away any convincing power the whine may have had.

“Hush,” Combeferre admonishes him gently, not bothering to ease his hold. “I’m not just going to stand here and watch you freeze.”

Enjolras sighs but allows it. After another moment or two of holding out, he gives in and burrows closer, resting his head against Combeferre’s shoulder, prompting a smile from the taller boy.

They stay that way, Combeferre watching over Enjolras’s head as a firetruck pulls up to the curb and two uniformed men go inside. They’ll be able to go back in soon now, once the firefighters have assured the school authorities that there’s no danger.

He rubs his hands up and down Enjolras’s back, listening to his boyfriend’s soft breathing against his ear. He’s almost asleep on his feet, and Combeferre supports him willingly. Enjolras needs all the rest he can get, even if it’s like this.

Maybe five minutes later, the men come back out, and one calls, “All clear.” A sigh of relief runs through the assembled students, and almost as one, they move toward the door.

Combeferre looks down at the sleeping boy in his arms. Carefully, he removes one arm from around Enjolras and tenderly brushes aside the hair that has fallen over his face. Enjolras blinks up at him, and Combeferre smiles. “We can go back inside now,” he says softly.

Enjolras pulls away, and in the dark Combeferre can just see the faint flush on his cheeks. “Sorry.”

“It’s nothing,” Combeferre assures him. Enjolras wouldn’t know what to say if Combeferre told him he had enjoyed the moment. “Let’s get you back to a real bed.” He reaches for Enjolras’s hand, and together they head for the door.


End file.
